


Date

by Mewwy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stops by just to check in with Stiles after his first 4 months of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

A knock on the door brought Stiles from the kitchen, where he was making a sandwich. "Scott. I told you," it was cut off when he opened the door to see Derek standing on his doorstep. "The front door Derek? Really? Was the window too much for an old guy like you?"

"Thought I'd try something new." Derek growled.

Laughing Stiles stepped back to let Derek in. "Good to see you too Sourwolf. Come on in." Flailing his hand toward the kitchen and in greeting, "was just making lunch. You want?"

Derek crossed the threshold and took in the younger mans' appearance. It had been the first time he'd seen Stiles since he went away to Berkeley. Stiles had filled out finally, not as lanky, and just about the same height as Derek. "Sure." Smiling at Derek like he was the sun Stiles headed into the kitchen. Basking in the light Derek closed the front door and followed Stiles into the kitchen. 

"Turkey?" Stiles moved so he was looking up to see Derek nod. "Good." He goes back to humming with the radio and doing a small dance as he makes a second sandwich. Derek sits at the table watching him. Watching Stiles Derek can't help but admit that he has grown into his frame. Filled out in all the right places, not that Derek should be thinking about Stiles like that. He has an unhealthy attention span when it comes to Stiles Stilinski. There are small changes in Stiles, his hair longer, now it covers his ears and down his neck. A neck that Derek wants to lick and nuzzle. Does the want EVER go away? He thinks to himself. "Milk or water?"

"Milk is fine." Standing up he moves to the fridge to pull out the milk while Stiles pulls down the glasses. Pouring the milk Derek smirks gently to himself at how they fall back into old habits. When Stiles had left Beacon Hills for Berkeley Derek was sure his heart would break, but here he is 4 months later and his heart still misses a beat whenever Stiles looks at him. Putting the milk back in the fridge he sees Stiles place the plates on the table. So he grabs the milk and puts one by Stiles' plate and brings the other one to his side of the table.

Sitting down he waits Stiles out. Both of them take a bite of their sandwiches and Stiles is off, mouth full and everything. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Not that I mind or anything. It's just you are usually lurking in the shadows and freaking me out from corners. And the front door? I mean what was that about? Did you get kicked out of the creeper academy or something?"

Choking on his sandwich Derek said, "creeper academy? Really Stiles?" It is gruff, but earns him a bright grin.

"You know what I mean. It isn't like you to be out in the daylight. Guess it is proof you are a wolf and not a vampire. Although no one could accuse you of being sparkly, oh dark and creepy." Derek's eyebrow quirks at that. 

"Sparkly?" Derek thinks. 

Chuckling. "Someone needs to get you a library card Sourwolf, or perhaps some WiFi in your wolf cave. Or have you not left the train station?"

He doesn't want to admit he finally, with both Peter and Isaac pushing him, started fixing up the Hale house. It won't be the same as before the fire, but it will still be Hale property. It gives somewhere for Isaac to study and Peter to decorate. Both are helping with what manual labor the construction workers let them. It should be done in time for the New Year. Peter has it in his head to have a party for New Years'. Derek just doesn't know.

"Well, same ol' Sourwolf. Not much to say, but your eyebrows are so very expressive." Taking a bite Derek watches Stiles chew his sandwich and take a drink. "So Dad says the house is coming along." Derek nods. What is he to say to that? 'Yes, I am fixing it up in preparation for my future.' He sighs. 'Our future.' "So Isaac and I were Skyping last week and he said he was getting A's in most of his classes and that you were thinking of going back to school." A soft expression flies across Stiles' expressive face before it is gone. He is getting way too good at hiding what he is thinking from Derek. Derek almost hates that Stiles is growing up so much. "What are you thinking of being?"

"My bachelor's. I haven't thought much past that." Taking one of the last bites of his sandwich Derek shrugged.

"How many credits do you have left? Are you going to the uni here? You have to be interested in something. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Stiles laughed at his own joke and Derek could feel the last several months of pressure starting to ease. Stiles would be home for 22 days. Not like Derek had counted, but he planned to spend as much time with Stiles as he could. Knowing the younger man would be going home on the 3rd of January. 

Shaking his head. "Some of us merely want a degree Stiles." It came out rougher than he had planned. Truth was there was something he wanted to be when he grew up, but it was a pipe dream and not a very good one at that.

"Do you always sell yourself short Derek?" A quick shudder hits Derek at the sound of his own name on Stiles lips. Damn he wanted to hear Stiles say his name in a breathless way. Preferably from underneath him while sucking bruises along Stiles neck.

"Bachelor of Art, Stiles. Art." He says it quietly. Not really sure if he said it loud enough for Stiles to hear over him chomping on his sandwich.

"Art huh? I can see you as a beatnik artist type. Luring all the ladies and some of the men into your lair with your mad skills in Art. What kind of art?" Stiles gobbled down the last bite of his sandwich.

Taking a swallow of milk he drained the glass. "Sketching. Charcoal, chalk, pencil drawings." He ate his last bite of sandwich too. Stiles could make a good turkey sandwich; then again, Stiles knew how to make some amazing food.

"I'd like to see your sketchbook sometime." The young man says sincerely. Wiping his mouth Stiles smiled. "I suspect you are pretty good. You got that lurking loner tough guy act down. Somehow I don't see you as ever being a starving artist." He smiles at Derek.

Derek takes the bait and smiles back. This was the most intimate conversation they have had since Stiles had lain in his arms with an arrow in his side 2 weeks before graduation last year. It has been too long of a time. Weighing his answer he watched Stiles clear the table and put the dishes in the sink. Something about college had changed the brunette. He was quieter. Not feeling the need to fill the silences anymore. It saddened Derek a bit to see Stiles grow into himself, but it was exciting to know the man he was becoming. "Yeah, I think I could let you do that." A gentle smile from Stiles as he turned from the sink to look Derek in the eye. "But I am not a beatnik."

"Humor Sourwolf? Was that humor you just tried?" He laughed, at Derek's expense, but Derek didn't mind. Stiles laughter was good for Derek's soul. He wanted to swallow Stiles' laughter down while they tussled in bed. Wanted to sketch Stiles naked and wanting. Derek actually flushed at that thought. "A blush Derek? Wow. So many emotional responses from you today. Tell me the truth. You've been saving it up for the last 4 months haven't you?" 

Nodding, "just for your Stiles. Just for you." Oh, how true that was. Derek wasn't sure how much Isaac knew about his feelings for Stiles, but it wasn't like he hid it very well. It was possible the only person who didn't know was Stiles himself.

"I knew it." Laughing. "I was going to watch a movie with Scott, but I got a text before lunch he wouldn't be able to make it. I had thought you were him surprising me. Would you like to join me? It is just a cheesy Christmas movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Until my date tonight my afternoon is free."

DATE!?! What date could Stiles possibly have? He thought to himself. Manning up he took a breath. As calmly and nicely as he could, Derek could be nice. He really could be. Another breath. "A date, Stiles?"

Stiles himself was heading toward the living room and Derek stood up to follow him. "Yeah, date. Those things where two people go out and they enjoy each others company. Maybe talk about the past, present and or future. Date. Don't tell me you've never been on a date?" Turning to sit on the couch Stiles catches a glimpse of Derek's face. "Shit." Moving into Derek's space Stiles squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget what you lost when you were 16. So much. Lost so much." Stiles murmured as he squeezed Derek's shoulder a little harder.

"It's okay." He says quietly, not really wanting Stiles to stop touching him. Not really wanting Stiles to tell him who is going on this date with Stiles. Derek wants to spend every evening, and if he is honest with himself, night and moment with Stiles during his winter break.

"No, it isn't Derek. I can be a dick." A smirk on those heart shaped lips. "I guess we both can." Grinning and lessening the tension.

Grinning softly back, "yeah we can. So who are you going out with tonight?" Trying for casual, but it was driving him nuts. From the look on Stiles face he wasn't succeeding on casual.

"Let's watch the movie Sourwolf. See if we can get you to actually laugh. Maybe smile brightly." Giving one last squeeze Stiles plops down in the middle of the couch. So wherever Derek sits he is going to be near the man. Taking a breath and settling himself Derek sits down to the right of Stiles. "Okay Sourwolf. You are going to love this." Grabbing the remote and turning on the movie Stiles settles back with his feet on the coffee table wiggling and moving until he seems satisfied with his seating arrangement.

Derek on the other hand is stiff as a board. Not sure what to do. Hell, he is still wearing his jacket. Giving himself an excuse he gets up to a raised eyebrow from Stiles. Shrugging off his jacket he goes to the coat rack and hangs it up. Wriggling his shoulders some to relieve the tension he goes back over to the couch. He notices that Stiles paused the movie for him. "Thanks," he mumbled. 'In for a penny in for a pound' he thought to himself. Sitting down he leans over and removes his biker boots. Putting them under the side table out of the way he moves around so he is mimicking Stiles with his feet on the coffee table and head leaned back on the couch. Once he stops moving he notices Stiles hasn't restarted the movie. Glancing at Stiles, "what?"

"Comfortable?" He says with a quirk of the lip.

"Yes," he grumbles, but he actually is comfortable. Stiles turns on the movie. As they get into it the space between them begins to vanish. Laughter is heard and some chatter, but mostly it is Stiles relating facts about Jim Carrey and the movie. Derek admitted he'd never seen this version, but always loved Cindy Lou Who from the cartoon version. Stiles had crowed at that because he also had the cartoon version which he said "they are SO watching!" After this version. 

Truly it felt like the first time Derek had relaxed since Stiles had left. Sometime during the movie Stiles' head had wound up on Derek's shoulder and he could feel Stiles laughter rumble through his body. It felt good like this. Right like this. Derek felt good. He was going to talk to Stiles about this. He didn't want the younger man to miss out on the college experience, but Derek was selfish. He wanted Stiles home and with him not 4 hours away at Berkeley, but he had received a full ride and that wasn't something you turned down. Besides Stiles worked his ass off for that ride, he deserves to have it. Even if it does keep them apart.

While Derek was reflecting he hadn't noticed that Stiles had quieted down. The Grinch was in Whoville now and was helping. It was coming upon the end of the movie, but Derek hardly noticed that. In fact, all he was noticing was how Stiles was playing with his left hand. Massaging it, tracing the fingers, and murmuring to low for even werewolf ears. Derek was mesmerized watching his hand resting in Stiles capable hands. They were strong hands Stiles' hands that were made for doing. That wasn't the most amazing part. Occasionally Stiles would bring Derek's hand to his lips and kiss the tip of one of his fingers and then go back to massaging his hand. 

Movie completely forgotten Derek spoke softly to Stiles' head. "Stiles?"

"Shhh Sourwolf. Watch the movie."

The younger man went back to playing with Derek's hand. It was like Derek's hand was connected to his dick. As Stiles massaged and kissed Derek got harder. It was hard to tear his eyes away from what Stiles was doing to his hand, but he needed to take a breath. Looking at them he noticed their feet were tangled, Stiles was, or maybe it was Derek who was, leaning on the other, and Stiles' head was on his shoulder, well, closer to being on his chest. Essentially they were cuddling. Derek didn't want to lose this, but it was hard on him. Hope swelled up in his chest. Only to be dashed. "Stiles? I don't think." He couldn't go any further. Stiles had a date that night and here he was pretty much cuddling into Derek. It wasn't fair.

"Don't think Derek." Styles pulled Derek's hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. "Ask me about my date."

"Huh?" He was rendered stupid by the simple pleasure of Stiles kissing his palm. "Date?" That was when Derek was able to bring himself back under control. How did Stiles get under his so carefully constructed walls? How did this infuriatingly, amazing man break through those walls like they were paper?

"Yes. My date tonight."

Feeling the world crashing in on him Derek tried to pull his hand back, but Stiles held on to it. If he really wanted to Derek could pull his hand free, but he didn't want Stiles to stop touching him. Ever. "Stiles, tell me about your date." It was soft and a bit pained.

Stiles leaned his head back so he was looking at Derek in the eyes. "He is older, dark and mysterious, been pining after me for almost 3 years, almost as long as I've wanted him. It took me going away to realize my life isn't complete without him." Derek's head was spinning. Was Stiles actually saying what it sounded like he was saying? Was Stiles telling him that they were going out? That his big date was with him?

"Stiles?" Growling Derek was afraid to hope. He never got anything good. Never got to have what he wanted.

"Oh, Sourwolf, don't look like that." One of Stiles' hands moved up to caress, the only way Derek could describe it, caress, his cheek.

Looking at Stiles, who waited for Derek, Derek searched Stiles eyes. This maybe the stupidest thing he has ever done, but he smiles carefully and says, "are you sure?"

A nod and a soft smile back. "It took leaving you to make me realize I couldn't be away from you. It was so hard being away from you. I just know I can't do it anymore."

"But Berkeley?" He was concerned. Stiles deserved his education.

A bright smile, "always takes transfer students. And I hear there are some pretty nice apartments right off campus."

"Stiles?" Derek was terrified. What was Stiles saying? Did he want Derek to come with him? Staring at the teenager, because that was what he was still. Sure he had turned 19 while he'd been away, but he was still a teenager. With his whole life ahead of him, Stiles' bright smile didn't fade. It stayed firmly in place and his eyes reflected to smile too. It was like the sun on a rainy day. "Really?"

"Yes, Derek. Really." Not able to withstand it for a moment longer Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the lips. The hand that had been on his cheek moved to the back of his neck. Derek was dying. Stiles tasted like Sunday mornings in the rain, chocolate and molasses, and warm nights by the fire. He tasted like home and hope and love.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please don't kill the author. She has not had this beta read so ALL mistakes are hers. Also this is a totally new fandom I am writing in, so please ALL criticism is welcome. Comments too. I have been reading Teen Wolf for a while, but this is my first attempt at writing it. Please be gentle, but honest.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
